Magical Journey V2
by SwallowKuraire
Summary: A new version of my old Magical Journey. The Potter family were not dead after the incident. The main idea was still there, but I've changed the plot a little and I've started a different timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything regarding HP and LoTR belong to JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien respectively. Only Hannah Potter is mine.

A/N: Hi all, this is a revised version of the Magical Journey as I thought that the old one was not good enough, as there's too many loopholes. I hope that this one will be much better with regards to the plot. Please forgive me if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes. On with the story!

**Prologue**

"Hannah! Come here, hurry!" yelled James. "Lily, go up and take Harry away!"

Chaos ran within the house in Godric's Hollow and the parents went separate ways to try and keep their children safe. James Potter grabbed his eldest child, Hannah Potter, towards a cupboard under the stairs where they kept all their old stuffs; while Lily Potter ran up the stairs towards the nursery where their youngest child, Harry Potter, reside.

"Hannah, please remain silent no matter what you hear. Don't ever come out until I called you, do you understand?" James said in an urgent tone.

Sensing the urgent tone of his father, Hannah gulped and nodded. After giving his daughter one last hug, he shut the door and turned towards the entrance hall, waiting for the uninvited guest, wand in hand.

VnVnVnVnVnVn

"Harry dear, come on, we got to leave," cooed Lily Potter as she picked baby Harry up.

She could hear shouting and sounds of breaking things downstairs. She knew well that her husband would put up a good fight against the Dark Lord. Thrusting open the door, Lily ran towards the staircase hoping to escape by the back door from the kitchen. However, just as she reached the top landing, she heard footsteps slowly making its way up the stairs. Panic seized her heart as she ran towards the nursery. With no way to run, the thought of jumping down from the window came through Lily's mind. Just as she was about to push open it, the door burst open revealing a cloaked figure, with red eyes.

"Where do you think you are going with the baby?" hissed the figure.

"There's no way you will ever get Harry!" Lily yelled, hugging Harry closer to her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I have never seen such stupid woman. Leave the baby and I will let you go."

"Never!"

"Well then, you leave me with no choice. Crucio."

All Lily could felt was pain running through her body, though her mind was on the baby in her arms.

"Are you going to give me the baby?" hissed the Dark Lord.

"Not in a zillion years," spat Lily angrily, though weakly.

"You left me no other choice then. Avada Kedavra."

No one could have guessed, what happened next. Just as the green light shot out from the wand, a bright white light emitted from the baby's chest and it enveloped both the mother and the baby. As the green light got in contact with that white light, it rebounded back to the Dark Lord. A spine-chilling scream could be heard even miles from Godric's Hollow.

To say Lily Potter was shocked was an understatement. She was so stunned that she fainted right there and then with baby Harry in her arms.

VnVnVnVnVnVn

Meanwhile, in the living room lay James Potter unconscious. If one did not look closer, they might think he was dead. During the fight, Voldemort had thrown the Killing Curse before he went upstairs. What he did not realise was that James Potter had survived the Killing Curse with the help of his daughter, Hannah.

Hannah was peeping through a slit between the doors and witness the fighting. She could see very clearly that her father was loosing strength and was on the verge of losing. She sat there and kept thinking that she wanted to help her father to fight against the baddie; and little did she know, she created a transparent shield to protect her father against the most dangerous curse, the Killing Curse. It appeared to Voldemort that the curse had got its intended target, but what he did not know was that the shield had absorbed the curse and it did not reached James.

James was already unconscious when the Killing Curse was fired, thus he did not know anything that happened after that.

VnVnVnVnVnVn

"Remus, I'm going to fire-call James," said Sirius suddenly.

"It is already very late into the night, why do you want to call him for?"

"I have been having this bad feeling for the past few minutes and I'm afraid there's something wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong. They are probably asleep right now."

"Fine, I'll fire-call Peter then, to check if he's all right."

"Whatever you wish."

As Sirius' head popped into Peter's fireplace, all he saw was a dusty place filled with cobwebs. Peter was well-known among the Marauders for his mess and lack of cleanliness. Sirius called for Peter a few times, each time without a response. _This house is silent as dead, and it seemed deserted too. Where has Peter gone to?_ Worried, Sirius pulled his head out of the fireplace and walked towards the door when Remus called out to him.

"Where are you going in the middle of the night?"

"I think Peter has gotten in to some trouble. I'm going over to take a look."

With that, Sirius walked out of the door and disapparated to Peter's house. It was a small little cottage located deep within the mountains. It used to be Remus' and both Remus and Sirius thought that to keep Peter safe from Voldemort, that cottage would be an ideal place. The moment Sirius appeared in front of the cottage, he sensed something dark within. With his wand in hand, he cautiously walked towards the front door, to find that the door was not locked. _That's weird, Peter would never let the door unlock._ Slowly, Sirius pushed opened the door and walked in. All furniture was in place and it seemed that nobody had been in here for quite some time, for the dust was very thick and the air was very nasty.

The bad feeling Sirius had earlier in the night came back to him again. Worried, he apparated to Godric's Hollow, to find the place in chaos. His heart was thumping as he apparated back to the Headquaters of the Order of Phoenix to inform everyone.

A/N: I hope you do enjoy this chapter, and I hope that this is a better beginning than the last one. Please do forgive me if you spotted any grammar or spelling mistakes, as this is un-betaed. Like I said in the beginning, I have change the plot as the previous one had too many of loopholes and it's in a mess. I have had some ideas planned out, but it will change as I go along. If you have any ideas on this story, please do review and let me know. Last but not least, please review. Thank you. :)

_**Next Update:**_

_What would happen to James, Lily and Hannah? Would the rescuers thought that they were dead and leave them there while they take Harry away?_

I am not sure when I will update, but hopefully will be within the next two weeks.

Please R&R.

Thank you.

Cheers!

P.S.: For those who are reading **The Return of the Prince**, please note that **I DID NOT ABANDON THE STORY**. It's just that something bad happened to me and I can't do anything except lie on the bed. Now that I'm on the road to recovery, I will post the update soon.


	2. Rescue Parties

Disclaimer: Everything regarding HP and LoTR belong to JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien respectively. Only Hannah Potter is mine.

Note: This is a revised version of the Magical Journey as I thought that the old one was not good enough, as there are too many loopholes. I hop that this story will be much better with regards to the plot.

A/N: Hi all, I will start to use Potters family elven names from this chapter. To help you understand whom I am referring to, please see the chart below.

James Potter – Elmaethor

Lily Potter – Indilwen

Hannah Potter – Alfirin

Harry Potter – Elithron

I will only use their elven names during conversations. Standard names will still be used for narration purposes.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back with Family**

"My Lord, are you all right?"

"My Lord? Lord Elrond?"

Jumping back reality, several emotions flashed through the ancient elf's face, which include scared, annoyance and worried. Turning to the voice, the Lord Elf of Rivendell, Lord Elrond, spoke with worried clearly in his voice, something that would not normally came from him.

"Glorfindel, would you please gather five of the strongest elf-warriors to head to Earth? I am afraid something grave had happened to Elmaethor and his family," said Lord Elrond, voice shaking with worried.

"Adar, what had happened?" Elladan, Son of Elrond, asked.

"No time to explain now. I will explain everything when Glorfindel comes back."

Lord Elrond was sitting at the head table having a dinner with the rest of his elves when suddenly, a vision appeared before him. Scenes of James Potter fighting with Voldemort flashed by his eyes, and he became more and more worried as he looked on. A quiet voice made him came back to his senses, and a worried balrog slayer's face appeared in front of him. Quickly summoning the balrog slayer to go to Earth with his warriors, Lord Elrond went back to his study room and began pacing.

"Elladan, did you notice that when something drastic happened in the family, Adar will start pacing in his room?" Elrohir, son of Elrond, asked.

"Oh, twin brother of mine. I certainly does realise this. Do you think something nasty had happened to Elmaethor?"

"I am not sure, however, I pray to Valar that nothing will happen to Elmaethor," replied Elrohir, worried clearly in his voice.

VnVnVnVnVnVn

As Glorfindel stepped through the portal set in James' home, all he saw was total mess. It was as if a major battle had just ended. Glasses spattered the whole floor, furniture was turned upside down, large cracks could be found on the walls, and small fires were burning merrily and innocently in some areas.

"Sweet Eru, what had happened here?" gasped Glorfindel.

From the corner of his eyes, Glorfindel could spot a figure lying motionless on the ground buried under some debris. Quickly rushing towards it, he recognised it as James Potter.

"Oh Valar, no, it can't be. Elmaethor, please wake up," cried Glorfindel, shaking James' body.

"My Lord, Elmaethor is in urgent need of a healer. I will bring him back to Lord Elrond first," said Hérion, one of the elves whom came with Glorfindel.

Hérion is the sword master and second-in-command, after Glorfindel, in the elven army of Rivendell.

"That will be for the best. I will continue searching for the rest," replied Glorfindel.

With that, Hérion took James and stepped through the portal leading to Rivendell, Middle Earth; while Glorfindel and his warriors continued through the mess looking for Lily Potter and two children.

After searching through the whole first floor, the elves ventured upstairs. Just as they were halfway up the stairs, one of the floorboards came loose and it toppled downwards. With his elven reflexes, Glorfindel leaped off just in time. Suddenly, a cry came from under the stairs which made them jumped. Looking towards where the sound came from, one of the elves spotted a terrified Hannah cowering at a corner, staring at them with trembling eyes.

"My Lord, Lady Alfirin is over there," cried the elf.

"Sweet Eru, Alfirin, what are you doing there?" cried an astounded Glorfindel, making his way down. "Alfirin, are you all right? Alfirin, Alfirin?"

Hannah Potter was so aghast that she sanked further into the corner trying to get away from the approaching man.

VnVnVnVnVnVn

Hannah was weak after she performed an accidental magic to save her father. She soon fell unconscious, but not before she head a spine-chilling scream, which made her tremble. How long she fell unconscious, she did not know, all she knew that she awoke to someone talking.

"Elmaethor is in urgent need of a healer. I will bring him back to Lord Elrond first," said a first voice.

"This will be for the best, I will continue searching for the rest," said the second voice.

Wondering where she was, Hannah was about to call out for her father, when she suddenly remembered something. Her father hid her in this room and told her to stay silent. Peering through the slit, she saw someone pulling her father and carried him away.

Thinking that her father was dead, she crawled to a corner, covering her mouth with her hands and cried silently. Being a three-year-old, crying silently was hard enough for her, so when a part of ceiling came crashing down, she could not hide her voice anymore and screamed. Silently hoping that those people were not around anymore to hear her cry; her hopes came crashing down on her when she saw a head popped through the hole searching for something. When they realised she was there, Hannah pushed herself further into the corner, hoping those people will not be able to find her.

Unfortunately, the person who spoke to her jumped down into the room, approaching slowly.

"Alfirin, what are you doing here? Come on, we have to get out of here," said Glorfindel, stretching out his hand towards Hannah.

Starring frightfully at the outstretched hand, Hannah shook her head forcefully. Glorfindel was puzzled by the actions of Hannah, when suddenly he realised something. Mentally hitting himself in the head, Glorfindel smiled at Hannah speaking gently. "Alfirin, don't be afraid, I am your father's friend. Your father is seriously injured, and I took him to a healer. If you come with me, you will be able to see your father."

"D-Daddy n-not d-dead?"

"No, he is not dead. The healer will heal your father. Now, if you come with me, you will be able to see your daddy."

Slowly stretching out her hands, Hannah let Glorfindel carried her away from the room and back to where all the elves stood waiting.

"Tolo hi, we still have Lady Indilwen and Elithron to rescue," said Glorfindel, carrying Alfirin in his arms.

VnVnVnVnVnVn

"Trouble! Trouble! James and Lily are in trouble!" yelled Sirius on top of his lungs.

Everyone, including Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin, who was at the Headquarters rushed out to meet Sirius, demanding to know what happened.

Sirius spent the next few minutes explaining how he had the bad feeling to what he saw after he apparated to Godric's Hollow.

More than half of the people after hearing the explanation accused Sirius of betraying the Potters, while the others were busy preparing themselves to rescue the Potters.

"Kingsley, I want you to go check on the Longbottoms. See if they are all right," commanded Albus.

"Moody, Remus, Arthur, I want you to go to Godric's Hollow and check if they are still alive. Bring the survivors back, especially baby Harry."

"How dare you betray the Potters!" cried Molly Weasley.

"What on earth are you talking about? I did not betray James and Lily!" cried Sirius, shocked.

"That is enough. Molly, I am without a doubt that this has nothing to do with Sirius," said Albus.

"Molly, please believe me when I say I did not betray James and Lily. They are my best friends, almost like family. Why would I betray them? Besides, I'm not even their Secret-Keeper," retorted Sirius.

VnVnVnVnVnVn

As soon as the group apparated in front of Godric's Hollow, the first thing that greeted them was a foul burning smell. Dreading for the worst, Remus approached with a heavy heart, while Moody and Arthur Weasley approached with extra caution. Debris was everywhere and the whole house looked as if it might collapse anytime soon. Upon entering the house, they were shocked by the mess. There were lots of holes on the walls where part of them fell out and was lying on the floor everywhere. Furniture was overturned and destroyed, ceilings were cracked and part of it was destroyed.

They immediately started searching for survival, or rather, corpses, and in Moody's case, baby Harry. Unknown to them, all four Potter members were rescued and had left Earth just seconds before they arrived.

* * *

A/N: I'm so terribly sorry for the late, late update. My computer crashed when I was writing the final sentences for this chapter. I was supposed to post this up before my holiday, which took about two months. Everything that I typed was lost as I did not save my documents, and I did not have access to a computer while I was on holiday. When I came back, and had taken my computer to repair, I tried to remember what I had written, but failed terribly. I swear, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I just can't remember everything. I hope this came out all right. Please excuse any mistakes you spotted as this is un-betaed. Last but not least, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you. :)

_**Next Update:**_

_What will be the reaction of Dumbledore when he found out that the Potter family was gone? Will James and Lily be fully healed or will they leave their children in Rivendell and head for the Undying Lands? Will Dumbledore ever find out where they have gone to?_

I am not sure when I will update, but hopefully will be within the next two weeks.

Please R&R.

Thank you.

Cheers!


	3. Back With Family

Disclaimer: None of it is mine, except Alfirin and Hérion.

Note: This is a revised version of the Magical Journey as I thought that the old one was not good enough, as there are too many loopholes. I hop that this story will be much better with regards to the plot.

Name Chart:

James Potter – Elmaethor

Lily Potter – Indilwen

Hannah Potter – Alfirin

Harry Potter – Elithron

I will only use their elven names during conversations. Standard names will still be used for narration purposes.

A/N: Hi all, I've just realised a mistake made in the previous chapter. The Chapter title was Rescued Party and not Back with Family. Back with Family is this chapter's title.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back with Family**

_Last time on Magical Journey:_

"_My Lord, Elmaethor is in urgent need of a healer. I will bring him back to Lord Elrond first," said Hérion, one of the elves whom came with Glorfindel._

_Hérion is the sword master and second-in-command, after Glorfindel, in the elven army of Rivendell. _

"_That will be for the best. I will continue searching for the rest," replied Glorfindel._

VnVnVnVnVnVn

Stepping out of the portal, Hérion quicken his pace to the House of Healing. As an elf walked past him, he was requested by Hérion to send a message to Lord Elrond to head for the House of Healing immediately.

Dropping James carefully on the bed, he started towards the cabinet withdrawing several draughts that would be needed. Lord Elrond soon entered followed closely by Elladan and Elrohir. He started to look over James to determine what was wrong with the help of Elrohir, while Elladan helped Hérion with the mixing of draughts. They were such in deep concentration, that when Glorfindel brought the rest of James's family into the House of Healing, none of them really registered it in their mind. It was a baby's cry that brought them out of concentration and realised that there were other elves in the room. Lord Elrond rushed over to the bed where Lily lies; he started to examine the extent of her injuries. Like James, Lily did not suffer any serious injuries, except that their elven magic was exhausted.

After examining James and Lily, Lord Elrond moved over to Glorfindel who now carried baby Harry in his arms. Elrohir had taken Hannah from Glorfindel's arm as soon as he entered the room and were now playing quietly in a corner furthest from them.

"How is he?" Lord Elrond asked.

"The little one is all right, but there is a wound on his forehead," replied Glorfindel worriedly.

"Let me take a look."

Elladan had brought over a draught that was used for cleaning wound and a healing cream as soon as he heard Glorfindel said about a scar.

"How are their injuries, Adar?" Elladan asked.

"They do not have any surface wounds or bruises. Quite surprisingly, it was only the exhaustion of their elven magic that made them unconscious. Though Idilwen's was more exhausted than Elmaethor, which I found quite weird."

"How is it weird? Idilwen was not originally an elf, so naturally her elven magic was not as powerful as Elmaethor."

"No, that was not what Lord Elrond means, Lord Elladan," said Glorfindel. "In a way, yes, you are right. However, they were hit by the same curse, and yet Idilwen suffers more than Elmaethor which is not the result of their level of elven magic. Something must have helped Elmaethor to reduce the power of the curse." At this point, Glorfindel glanced over to Lord Elrond. A slight nod from Lord Elrond confirms that he was making the right assumptions.

"But how can that possibly be? Who would have helped Elmaethor?" Elladan asked puzzled.

"That is a question we might never have answers for," answered Lord Elrond quietly.

Everyone in the room fell silent contemplating the question as to who had saved James. A quiet laugh from the corner of the room brought them out of the stupor. Turning, they saw Hannah was laughing softly at some jokes Elrohir made.

VnVnVnVnVnVn

Everyone was now sitting around the kitchen table in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They were grieving for the Potters, while the outside world was celebrating the demise of Voldemort. Dumbledore, however, was utterly puzzled. He had heard the prophecy directly from Trewalney. _Born as the seventh month dies._ There were only two infants that were born on the last day of the seventh month. They were Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. While Neville's parents were no doubt tortured to madness, but it was not Voldemort. It was his Death Eaters who did the dirty job. Voldemort, instead, went to the Potter's house, which could only mean one thing. Voldemort had chosen Harry Potter as his equal. It was at the Potter's house that Dumbledore saw Voldemort's wand. Dumbledore knew that Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort, but where was Harry Potter?

"… Sirius to the Ministry," said a voice, which brought Dumbledore out of his musings.

All at once, various opinions were shouted across the table. Some agreed to it while some objected. It was only when Dumbledore raised his voice that everyone quiet down.

"The Ministry will come for Sirius. It is just the matter of time. Sirius, I am sorry, but I'm afraid you might have to go with the Aurors if and when they come to you. However, I promise you. I will get you out no matter what," said Dumbledore.

"NO! Albus, you know that Sirius is innocent! Pettigrew is the culprit!" cried Remus Lupin.

"I know that, Remus. But the Ministry doesn't know, do they?"

"But –"

"It's all right, Remus. I will be fine, my friend," said Sirius putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I will find Pettigrew and kill him for you, James and Lily," said Remus quietly.

"Not forgetting Hannah and Harry."

"Yes, not forgetting them."

Silent once again fell upon the room, leaving each occupant to their own thoughts. Thinking of nothing else to discuss, Dumbledore called the meeting to an end and everyone went back to their own house by Floo.

VnVnVnVnVnVn

_Where am I?_ was the first thought that came to James' mind when he woke up. Slowly as the room came into view, he recognised that he was back in Middle Earth and was currently in the House of Healing. Realising with a jolt that he was in Middle Earth, he jumped up so suddenly that he felt pain in his head. Slowly lying back down, he turned his head to his left and realised that his wife Lily was lying on a bed next to his. A sudden thought made him jumped up again. Where are his children? He was so busy thinking worrying that he did not realise there was something lying beside him on the same bed.

Coming out of his stupor, he then realised the lump beside him. Peering down, he saw a sea of brown sleeping rather peacefully. He smiled to himself as he stroke his daughter's hair. Despite the smile, he could not help thinking where Harry is. Worry must have written all over his face as a voice starting talking.

"I see you have awoken," said a voice, startled James.

Stunned, he looked up towards the voice and saw Lord Elrond standing in the doorway smiling at him. "Adar!" James gasped.

"How are you feeling?" Lord Elrond asked walking towards the bed.

"I'm fine. Where's Harry? Did you take Harry back with you? Is he all right? What happened? Is Lily all right? Why hasn't she waked up yet? Voldemort, he's there. He found us. Why? How? Wha… No, it can't be. It couldn't…" said James worriedly.

"Daro! Stop muttering to yourself," said Lord Elrond loudly, effectively shutting James up. "To answer your questions, Harry is with his uncles. Yes, we did take him back. He is as fine as he can be. Lily is going to be all right. She has not waken up is due to the exhaustion of her magic."

As soon as he finished, a wail could be heard. Both Lord Elrond and James turned towards the door as it opened to reveal a set of twin with a crying baby in one of their arms.

"Adar! Tua! One second he was sleeping peacefully, the next he was crying like this!" Elladan cried, extending his arms with a crying Harry in it.

James crawled to the end of his bed and took over the crying baby and comforted him. Not only did the cry not soften, it woke Hannah up and she started crying as well. Pulling Hannah close, he started comforting his two children, while Lord Elrond and the twins stood there watching the commotion.

A moment passed before Lord Elrond spoke up. "It seems that only a child is able to wake his mother. James, Lily is waking up."

Turning to his left, James saw Lily stirring and slowly opening her eyes. Looking around, her eyes finally locked with his. Without any hesitation, Lily sat up and immediately moved over to help James comfort their children. Whether it was due to the mother waking up or the parents managed to calm down their children, both stopped crying as soon as Lily stroke them comfortingly.

"So, what are your plans now, Elmaethor?" Lord Elrond asked as soon as the children fall asleep.

"Adar, what actually happened? How did you know we are in trouble?" James asked.

"Ah, you seem to forget, muindor, that Adar has the gift of foresight. He can sense anything," Elrohir said in a sing-song voice.

"I saw that you were fighting a black-cloaked figure and the house was in fire. I immediately sent Glorfindel along and when he got there, the house was already in a mess. He found you first and as you were in critical danger, he asked Hérion to bring you back to me, while they carry on searching for the rest of you. Found Hannah in a cupboard under the stairs, and Idilwen and Harry in the nursery."

"Adar was so worried that he kept on pacing in his study room. Almost burnt a hole on the floor," joked Elladan, earning a glare from Lord Elrond.

"You were asleep for four days, I almost thought that both of you were not going to wake up," continued Lord Elrond.

Glancing at each other, James and Lily seemed to be communicating until each of them gave an affirm nod that they turned back to Lord Elrond.

"We decided to stay here, Adar," said James quietly.

"Very well. I will get the elf-maids to get ready your rooms."

* * *

**Adar - Father**

**Daro! - Halt!**

**Tua! - Help!**

**Muindor - Brother**

A/N: So sorry for the late update. Loads of reasons, which I'm sure none of it is a suitable excuse. :) Please do forgive me as I'll try to update more often from now on. Last but not least, please review. Thanks.

_**Next Update:**_

_Will Sirius ever get out of Azkaban? Or will he remain in there? Will Dumbledore ever find Harry again?_

Hopefully I will update within the next two to three weeks. I already have the general plot figured out and written down. It's a matter of going into a more detailed plot that is keeping me from updating.

Please R&R,

Thank you.

Cheers!


End file.
